


В книжках, которые Лайла читала в детстве, маленькие девочки, а также их ближайшие родственники, зачастую умирали

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	В книжках, которые Лайла читала в детстве, маленькие девочки, а также их ближайшие родственники, зачастую умирали

В книжках, которые Лайла читала в детстве, маленькие девочки, а также их ближайшие родственники, зачастую умирали. На следующих страницах были картинки с тучами и краснощекими ангелочками.   
Она, конечно, знала все о метафорах и символической репрезентации, но чтобы иконография так ошибалась...   
Она оглядела черные выжженые земли, усыпанные костями, и решила воспринимать это как очередное испытание. 

*** 

Она останавливается на ночлег возле небольшого ручейка. Вода пахнет серой, но Лайла резонно решает, что ей уже поздно беспокоится о здоровье.   
Она просыпается от грохота над ухом. Сначала ей кажется, что это огромная куча костей начала шевелиться, но потом она замечает барахтающегося под ней человека. Она помогает бедолаге подняться, отряхивает его мятый жакет.   
\- Ну вот, опять упал. Жуткое место, хоть бы кто убрал...   
\- Давно ты здесь? - спрашивает она, помогая ему смыть пепел со ссадин.   
\- Очень, очень давно.   
\- А за что ты здесь? - и только потом понимает, что такие вопросы здесь, возможно, являются дурным тоном. Но новый знакомец лишь ссутуливается:   
\- Да из-за отита этого дурацкого. Он что-то сказал, я не расслышал, но не успел переспросить, как все завертелось - громы, молнии, и вот я здесь. Но зачем другие-то за мной ломанулись?   
Сначала Лайла хочет завизжать, но потом резонно решает, что, во-первых, это все равно не поможет, а во-вторых, любого грешника можно наставить на путь истинный. 

*** 

Кроме отита, у Люцифера еще бывает насморк. Растяжения связок и переломы от очередного падения. В придачу, он еще и совершеннейший топографический кретин.   
\- Горюшко ты мое, - шепчет она, помогая ему подняться. Они бредут по черной пустыне уже не первый день, если знакомые ей временные категории здесь вообще имеют смысл, и не видели пока ни следа жилья – ни человеческого, ни какого-либо другого.   
Люцифер, правда, умудряется раскапывать съедобные корешки – «мандрагора», вспоминает название Лайла. Они, правда, безумно вопят, но зато, если поджарить на вырывающихся из-под земли языках пламени, получаются очень вкусными. 

*** 

Они долго, часами разговаривают. Лайла рассказывает ему о своем детстве, о голубом велосипеде с разбитой задней фарой, о школе для девочек, о долгих воскресных мессах, голубях на карнизе и солнечном свете.   
А у меня все так скучно, даже рассказать нечего, - говорит Люцифер. 

*** 

Ко всем прочим его недостаткам, Люцифер пишет плохие стихи.   
Лайла засыпает под его заунывное:   
И стынет в жилах кровь –   
Ко мне пришла любовь… 

*** 

Она дает ему из жалости. Сначала он не может вставить, потом кончает прежде, чем она успевает произнести «преждевременная эякуляция». Он долго извиняется, обещает много тренироваться и исправиться, предлагает полцарства, руку и сердце.   
Он умолкает, только споткнувшись об чью-то берцовую кость. 

*** 

Во время, которое на земле было бы весной, но в Аду ознаменовывается лишь тем, что пепел под ногами раскисает и им становится все сложнее найти сухое место для ночлега, Лайла выясняет одну важную вещь.   
Люцифер снова растянул ногу и остался выгревать ее над серным гейзером, а Лайла, уйдя на поиски корней мандрагоры, слишком отдаляется от лагеря и встречает караван демонов, перегоняющих души в восточный сектор. Тут она впервые слышит слова их молитвы. Различив в ней Люциферово имя, она долго-долго смеется.   
О да, с него бы сталось, с этого смешного человечка в вечно мятом, измазанном пеплом жакете, с ободранными ладонями и в перекошенном пенсне – миллионы лет назад заблудиться и с тех пор так и не видеть живых. И даже не знать, что в Аду его чествуют как бога.   
Тогда ей в голову приходит замечательный план. Если явить Люцифера публике, при этом все время стоят за его спиной, заполнять паузы, пока он будет захлебываться водой или падать, поднимаясь на сцену, в Аду вполне можно навести порядок. Скажем, заставить всех демонов ходить на еженедельные уроки игры на арфе. Или убирать территорию хотя бы раз в неделю. Но если демоны начнут просить у него автограф, он же как пить дать заколет себя авторучкой, и ей его будет очень жалко.


End file.
